I will love you forever
by hotdxfan
Summary: This story revolves around three couples Full summary will be first chapter
1. Introduction

I will love you forever

Chapter 1

Introduction

This is a three part story of three couples, First part will revolve around Paul and Stephanie and how much trust they have for each other. The second part will be about love involving Shawn and Rebecca. The third part will be about betrayal involving Randy and Samantha. After you read this story these couples will learn what it is like to lose the you love and that you should cherish every moment together.

More information will be in each Part.

Part 1

Do we have Trust?

Starring Paul and Stephanie

Part 2

What is true love?

Starring Shawn and Rebecca

Part 3

Never betray your true love!

Starring Randy and Samantha

Each part will involve a various number of superstars and divas.

Here are some superstars and divas past and present, who will be in the story!

John Cena

Sheamus

Jack Swagger

AJ Lee

Layla

Eve

Kelly Kelly

Lita

Trish

Undertaker

Kane

Chris Jerchio

Edge

Christian

Kofi Kingston

Alicia fox

Michelle McCool

Miz

Preview of Part 1

Paul was sitting in a empty bar thinking about his fight with Stephanie, they had never argued like this before.

Flashback:"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Stephanie yelled at him. "I do trust you! It's just I don't trust him, he flirts with every woman he's around. I just don't want to lose you!" Paul told her. Stephanie just shook her head, "He's not flirting, he's just very friendly. Look I just need some time alone." She told him walking away. Paul grabbed by the arm gently, "Stephanie please just hear me out!" He begged. Stephanie grabbed his hand and pushed it off, she looked up at him on tears, "He's lying in the hospital with a concussion because of you. You should be apologizing to him, and until you do don't come anywhere near me or else you'll regret it!" She told him leaving the room. "Stephanie wait!" Paul shouted as she slammed the door in his face. He turned his back and slumped down to the floor, with his head in his heads. End of flashback

After what happened between Paul and Stephanie he didn't know what to do. He sat at the bar, breaking toothpicks in half after playing with them he realized that he spelled out Stephanie's name on the table. He smiled to himself as he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Paul?" Paul turned around and saw Mark, Shawn and Glen. "Dude we've been looking for you!" Mark told him sitting down next to Paul. Paul just nodded avoiding eye contact. "You know Stephanie is really upset, what the hell happen between you two?" Glen asked. Paul just looked up at him, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

Please read and review! Tell me if I should continue!

This will be my first love story! I need your opinions, they matter good or bad.

Thank you DX fan

Reminder check out my other stories!


	2. Part one chapter 1

I will love you forever

Part 1 Do we have trust

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Paul was sitting in a empty bar thinking about his fight with Stephanie.

Flashback:"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Stephanie yelled at him. "I do trust you! It's just I don't trust him, he flirts with every woman he's around. I just don't want to lose you!" Paul told her. Stephanie just shook her head, "He's not flirting, he's just very friendly. Look I just need some time alone." She told him walking away. Paul grabbed her by the arm gently, "Stephanie please just hear me out!" He begged. Stephanie grabbed his hand and pushed it off, she looked up at him in tears, "He's lying in the hospital with a concussion because of you. You should be apologizing to him, and until you do don't come anywhere near me or else you'll regret it!" She told him leaving the room. "Stephanie wait!" Paul shouted as she slammed the door in his face. He turned his back and slumped down to the floor, with his head in his hands. End of flashback

After what happened between him and Stephanie he didn't know what to do. He sat at the bar, breaking toothpicks in half after playing with them he realized that he spelled out Stephanie's name on the table. He smiled to himself as he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Paul?" Paul turned around and saw Mark, Shawn and Glen. "Dude we've been looking for you!" Mark told him sitting down next to him. Paul just nodded avoiding eye contact. "You know Stephanie is really upset, what the hell happen between you two?" Glen asked. Paul just looked up at him, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Well it all started about two weeks ago, the company hired a new intern. He was really cool at first, I mean he was young, fresh out of college and had a degree in business. Anyway when I first met him, he seemed like an okay guy until about a week later. The other female workers started to complain about him. He was always flirting with them, even when they told him they were taken, he wouldn't take no for an answer. So we moved him upstairs where he would be surrounded by mostly guys and a few women who were on the board of directors. Stephanie took a liking to him, quickly because he was acting all polite. I thought may be the women downstairs were over dramatic, but I was wrong when I saw the way he was flirting with Stephanie. I thought it was harmless at first,until I saw the way he would look at her when she left a room. So like any good husband I comforted him, and told him to back away from Stephanie because she was my wife and also his boss and he should respect her." Paul told him pausing.

"What happened after that?" Shawn asked him. "Well a few weeks went by and I comforted him again and this time he laughed in my face and told me he could do whatever he wanted and I couldn't do anything about it! Then he said the unthinkable, he told me how he love to be alone with Stephanie and... I can't even finish this sentence. So I'll cut to the end, I snapped, next thing I know I had him up against a wall with my hand wrapped around his throat. All he did was smile, so to make sure I got through to him this time, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into the other wall. His head bounced off, and he fell to the floor. He wasn't dead, just unconscious and the worst part is that Stephanie saw the whole thing. When I tried to explain that was when we got into our first argument!" Paul told them.

They all nodded, "Look Paul just apologize to this guy, and then Steph will talk to you again." Shawn told him. Paul shook his head, "It's not that simple Shawn, if I apologize than that just means that he can get closer to Stephanie, and if I try to interfere, than it's gonna upset her. Either way I lose!" Paul told him laying his head down on the table. "Don't worry Paul, Steph loves you okay! That's all that matters." Mark told him. Paul nodded as he grabbed his keys, "I hope it's that simple!" He told them leaving. Paul got into his car and started the engine. Before he drove off, his radio was playing his and Stephanie's favorite song. He turned his signal light on and turned into traffic, about two blocks away. He drove into the parking lot of the hospital, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

As he walked towards the entrance, he kept thinking about what Stephanie told him before she left, ""He's lying in the hospital with a concussion because of you. You should be apologizing to him, and until you do don't come anywhere near me or else you'll regret it!" Paul couldn't get those words out of his head. He walked up to the nurse's desk, "Excuse me can you tell me where Alexander Cooper's room is at?" Paul asked nicely. The nurse looked up with a smile, "Of course he's in room 219!" She told him. Paul nodded, "Thank you!" He told her as he walked to the elevator.

Once on the second floor he walked towards the room, he knocked three times, "Come in!" He told him. Paul opened the door and stepped inside, "Oh hello Paul, how nice of you to visit, considering that you put me here in the first place." Alex told him sarcastically. Paul put on a fake smile, "Look I just came here to apologize alright!" Paul told him. Alex just shook his head, "Whatever, you're only here because your wife made you come. So you can take that apology and stuff it where the sun don't shine." He told him. This pissed Paul off, "Look you little punk, when you get out of here stay the hell away from my wife got it!" Paul told him. Alex just smiled, "Whatever you say tuff guy! But whatever I want I always get, and if I want your wife I will get her understand!" Alex told him this time smiling. Paul took a step back, this guy wasn't going to stop, he was going to do whatever it takes to get his wife, and Paul wasn't going to let that happen.

"Goodbye Alex!" Paul told him leaving. As Paul left, Alex grabbed his phone and called the police. "Hello 911!" said an dispatcher. "Yes this Alexander Cooper, there's a mad man that just tried to kill me!" Alex told her in panic. "Okay sir is the man still there?" She asked him. "Yes he just left going out the door!" He told her. "Okay where are you Mr. Cooper?" She asked him. "I'm at the Boston Medical Center. The man has short blond hair, white, six foot seven. He's also wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans. You can't miss him. He should be heading towards the parking lot now!" Alex told her. "Alright just stay calm, there's some officers on their way." She told him. "Hurry , He has a gun, oh and his name is Paul Levesque! He told her hanging up.

He laid the phone down and listen for the sirens. Smiling to himself, "Now it's game over Paul, and Stephanie will be mine forever!" He laughed to himself.

Meanwhile Paul walked outside and was met with a gun to his head, "Freeze don't take another step!" the officer yelled. Paul just froze, "Put your hands up where I can see them!" He yelled. "Look officer what is this about?" Paul asked. "Shut up and put your hands up in the air now!" He yelled again. Paul put his hands up as the other officer checked him for any weapons, "Now Mr. levesque you're under arrest for assault." the officer told him cuffing him. "What! I didn't assault anybody!" Paul told him as they walked him to the police car. "Tell that to your lawyer!" he told him pushing Paul into the car, and slamming the door.

Paul sat his head back against the seat, as he looked out the window, he saw Alex looking out of his window waving and smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

** I will love you forever**

Part 1 Do we have trust

Chapter 2 Behind bars

Paul was sitting at the Stanford Police Station, being interrogated by an two officers. "Okay sir I'm gonna ask you one more time, did you threaten that young man at the hospital?" He asked. Paul looked up at him, "For the thousandth time no! He threaten me, he's been trying to get my wife but I keep getting in his way, that's why he called you. He knows that as long as I'm not around, I can't stop him for trying to get with her!" Paul told them.

The officer just stared at him, "You really expect me to believe that, that guy threaten you! He's like what maybe between 130 and 150 pounds and you're like 250 pounds with muscles." The officer told him. Paul shook his head, "Don't let his size fool you, he's crazy! You have to let me out of here!" Paul told him.

"No can do, you're under our custody until further notice! Take him to lock up!" He told the other officer. She nodded as she grabbed Paul by the arm, and left the interrogation room, "Do I at least get one phone call?" Paul asked her. The officer just looked at him, "Sure but make it quick!" She told him taking the handcuffs off and showed him the pay phone nearby.

"Thank you officer?" Paul paused. "Officer Jones, Samantha Jones!" She told him. "You got five minutes!" She told him leaving. Paul nodded as he grabbed the phone and put a quarter in, he called the only person he knew would help him. "Come on Shawn pick up!" Paul told himself. After a few rings Shawn answered, "Hello!" He answered. "Hey I'm in jail could you please come bail me out, my wallet is in my car." Paul begged. "Jail! How did that happened?" Shawn asked grabbing his keys. "It's a long story, I'll explain when you get here!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded, "Alright hang tight okay, I'm on my way!" Shawn told him going out the door.

While Paul was waiting on Shawn he thought about how to tell Stephanie, he was in jail. Paul sat on a bench when two big guys walked up to him. One of them had a tattoo of a skull on his arm and the other guy had a tattoo of a snake on the side of his face. "Look what we have here, Butch fresh meat!" He told him smiling. Butch nodded, as he smiled at Paul. "Hey new guy what you in for?" He asked. Paul just ignored him as he waited for Shawn. "I don't think he heard you Butch!" the other guy told him. "Well you ask him Mitch!" he told him. "He asked what you in for?" Mitch asked him. Paul just looked at them both and got up to walk away but before he could, Mitch pushed him into a wall, "Hey tough guy, you going somewhere?" He asked him. Paul smiled, "Yeah to ask an officer if they have a breath mint, because your breath is kicking!" Paul told him, as he smiled. This really pissed Mitch off as he went to punch Paul, he moved his head and Mitch punched the wall, hurting his hand.

Paul started to laugh but decided to keep it quiet. Butch saw this and walked towards Paul, "You little punk!" He yelled reaching his hand out, but before he could get to Paul, Shawn showed up. "Oh Thank God!" Paul yelled seeing his best friend. "Mr. Levesque you've made bail, you're free to go! But don't leave town!" the officer told him.

Paul nodded as him and Shawn left the station. "Thanks man, you just saved my neck!" Paul told him getting in the car. "No problem buddy, now we're off to see Stephanie and you can explain to me how you ended up in jail." Shawn told him as he started the car and drove off.

On the ride over to headquarters, Paul told Shawn everything from the beginning. "Wow!" Shawn told him. "Man this guy really wants Stephanie doesn't he?" Shawn asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah he does and I'm gonna end up divorced before I can prove to Stephanie that he's a jerk and a liar." Paul told him sitting his back and covering his face. "Don't worry buddy, I got you covered!" Shawn told him, handing Paul a tape. "What's this?" Paul asked. Shawn smiled as they pulled into the parking lot, "That my friend is evidence, of how much of a jackass that kid really is!" Shawn told them a they got out of the car.

As they walked into the building, Paul noticed Stephanie sitting in the lounge. She was reading a book, and didn't even notice them walk in the door. "Alright Paul just approach her and ease yourself into a conversation." Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he slowly walked towards his wife. "Hey Steph!" He spoke softly. Stephanie looked up from her book, "What are you doing here?" She asked upset. "I came to see you." He told her calmly. Stephanie put her book down beside her and stood up, "Really because I just got a disturbing phone call that you were arrested." She told him folding her arms. Paul took a deep breath, he knew she was upset, so he tried not to lose his patience and told her what happened at the hospital. "That's why I was arrested. I told you that guy was bad news but you wouldn't believe me, he even told me that I couldn't stop him from trying to take you away from me." Paul told her now in tears. Stephanie just looked at him, "How do I know your not lying to me?" She asked him also in tears. "Because you know how much I love you and that I would never ever lie to you!" He spoke holding her hand in his. Stephanie nodded as she held his hand and then hugged him, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" She told him letting him go. Paul nodded, "That's okay, I always trusted you and your judgement, it was just that there was something off about that kid." Paul told her. "I understand, but don't you worry, as soon as Alex gets out of the hospital, he's fired." She told him smiling. Paul smiled back, "I love you!" He told her giving her a big kiss and hug. "I love you too!" She told him embracing the hug.

A few days later, Alex showed up for work. He walked into Stephanie's office, "Good Morning , beautiful!" He said cheerfully. He was so happy, he thought Paul was still in jail and didn't know that he had been out for almost a week now. "Morning Alex, have a seat we need to talk!" She told him. Alex nodded as he took a seat in front of her desk. "Alright Alex, I heard what you did!" She told him.

Alex looked up at her confused, "Did what?" He asked. "How you got my husband arrested at the hospital, when he tried to apologize to you!" She told him. Alex started to smile, "That was harmless, besides you can do so much better don't you think?" He asked her now sitting on her desk. "I don't think so! My husband might be a little stubborn but I still love him and what you did was unacceptable, so with that being said your fired." She told him flatly. Alex started to laugh, "Your kidding right, you're choosing that baboon over me?" He asked her now standing over her mad. Stephanie stood up and looked him dead in the eye, "Yes I am! Now get the hell out of my office before I call security!" She told him pointing at the door. Alex just stood still for a minute before reaching for his pocket, "I think you might want to reconsider that!" He told her calmly pulling out a knife. Stephanie saw the knife and stood back, "What are you doing?" she asked scared stepping back. "If I can't have you to myself, then neither can your big nose..." he was cut off by a hit to the head. Paul stood behind him, with three security guards. He grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt,"I think it's time for you to go!" Paul told him smiling as he handed Alex over to the guards. He then walked over to his wife, "Are you okay?" he asked her. Steph nodded in tears as she held her husband. "You were right!" She told him. Paul just smiled as he hugged his wife, their marriage was almost torn apart. But through everything they still found their love for each other and trust is the most important thing in any relationship.

But can Rebecca and Shawn survive when Shawn finds out his wife's secret. Find out in part 2 of I will love you forever called, "What is true love?"


End file.
